La verdadera historia de los hermanos potter
by Ashley O'Shea Cullen
Summary: Harry tiene una hermana, pero el problema es que ella fue convertida en vampiro. Que ocurrirá cuando Harry la vuelva a encontrar? -Siempre he estado cerca de ti hermanito- Soy mala para los sumarys plis entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos lo lamento ya se que lo cambie el principio pero me gusto más esto para ponerlo. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Prólogo

Una sombra subía por las escaleras de mármol, se movía con gracia, como si flotara, iba directo al despacho del director. Se detuvo en la entrada y toco tres veces la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente y entro la sombra. Dumbledore seguía en su escritorio escribiendo algo, ese Dumbledore era joven y bastante fuerte. Levantó la cabeza y vio a su invitado. Sonrió y se levanto de su silla para tenderle la mano.

-Bienvenido Carlisle, supongo que sabes para que te llame esta noche.

-Si, creo que si Dumbledore.

La capucha cayó para atrás y dejo ver el rostro de un ángel, no tenía más de 33 años, era pálido como si fuera cincelado en mármol, cada una de sus facciones era perfecta. Le dio una de sus frías manos al director y se siento.

-Entonces hoy va a ser el día en que los Lily y James…

-Me temo que si amigo mío.

-Y en todo esto ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Tu amigo mío- dice Dumbledore levantándose y comenzando a pasear por todo el lugar- tendrás que cuidar a una de ellos.

Carlisle se quedo ahí como una estatua, con la mano cerrada en un puño sobre la mesa. Dumbledore siguió paseando, veía todos los cuadros mientras pasaba. De pronto se detuvo y vio a su amigo con incertidumbre.

-Tú… sabes que mi familia son…

-Vampiros, lo se- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- tendrá que quedarse siendo humana hasta los 17 al fin es unos cinco años mayor que su hermano.

-De acuerdo

-Ella vendrá aquí a la escuela desde el primer grado.

-Y mis hijos…

-Ellos también pueden venir claro. Ahora sígueme tenemos que estar ahí antes de que llegue Hagrid.

Carlisle solo asintió. Se levanto del asiento con agilidad y salió detrás del director.

…………………………………………………………

Espero les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

Hoa chicos aquí les dejo otro cap de la historia espero les guste.

…………………………………………………………………………

Adiós Lucy y Harry Potter

En la calle de Godric´s Hollow dos pequeños estaban escondidos. La chica saco a su hermano de la cuna. Volteo y vio a su mamá en el suelo. Se acerco y comenzó a moverla.

-Mami, mamita despierta por favor.

Su madre siguió así y ella comprendió que realmente ella estaba muerta, unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre. De pronto se escucho un ruido en el piso de abajo. La pequeña volvió a depositar a su hermano en la cuna haciéndole señas de se quedara callado un momento. Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras, vio a dos figuras en el porche de la casa. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca vio que se trataba de un viejo conocido de la familia.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-Si querida

Unas lágrimas salieron por esa pequeña cara. Se abalanzó sobre el profesor quien la recibió de buen modo. Luego de que la pequeña se desahogara levantó la cara para ver al segundo invitado. Estaba ahí quieto como una estatua, viendo con ojos maravillados a la niña.

-Querida tenemos que hablar.

Se sentaron en la sala, poco a poco le explicaron lo ocurrido y por que habían asesinado a sus padres, quien era Carlisle y por que estaban aquí. Ella escucho atentamente todo lo que ambos tenían que decirle, hacía preguntas de vez en cuando. Al terminar ella se quedo asimilando todo lo que decían.

-Entonces yo y mi hermano iremos contigo- dijo la pequeña.

Carlisle volteo a ver al profesor, luego vio a la niña y negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano.

-Pero es solo un bebe, ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a todo esto?

-El se quedará en la casa de tus tíos, entiende tiene que crecer apartado de todo esto. El no sabe lo que ocurrió y si vive lejos del mundo mágico estará mejor.

La chica sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, su hermano era lo más importante de todo este asunto. Tenía que ser valiente. No sabría si lo lograría o no pero lo intentaría. Secó sus lágrimas y asintió. El brazo le dolía y comenzó a frotarse en la muñeca donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Dumbledore tomo su brazo e inspeccionó la marca.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Fue cuando quise defender a mi hermanito.

Una teoría que había fallado, bueno casi, era la primera vez que ocurría esto. Sabía que quería a Harry por la profecía pero ella ¿que tenía que ver?

-Tu hermano supongo que tiene la misma cicatriz.

-Si pero en la frente- dijo señalando el lugar exacto.

El profesor se quedó cavilando y barajando algunas teorías. Carlisle seguía callado, solo viendo a la niña, por fin tendría que cuidar a una pequeña humana como si fuera su hija. Por dentro rebosaba de alegría, pero seguía siendo una piedra bañada por la luz de la luna.

-Bueno- el profesor se levantó y miro el reloj- ya es hora de que se vayan, es un camino muy largo, yo me quedaré a cuidar a tu hermano en lo que Hagrid llega.

La chica corrió escaleras arriba, ya en su cuarto metió todo lo que pudo en su maleta, ropa, juguetes y una foto donde sus padres estaban con ellos en un parque muggle. Su padre la abrazaba y su madre cargaba a su hermanito recién nacido. Luego en una mochila metió todos sus libros muggles preferidos. Luego dejo sus cosas listas y fue al cuarto de su hermanito, el pequeño Harry jugaba con un carrito que se movía solo y volaba bajo tocando el claxon. La pequeña lo cargó, le dio un beso y lo abrazó.

-Cuídate hermanito.

Salió del cuarto con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Fue por sus cosas, y bajo por las escaleras. Ya ahí Carlisle la esperaba con su pequeña chaqueta en la mano. L niña le dio sus maletas y luego Carlisle le ofreció la chaquetita, se la puso con cuidado. Al ver por primera vez a Carlisle comenzó a sentir tranquilidad, alzó los brazos sin pensarlo. El vampiro estaba sorprendido de que la pequeña quisiera ir con el. La cargó con un brazo como si nada, su piel era fría y dura como el mármol, pero ella sentía un calor que era digno de un verdadero padre. Lucy escondió su cara debajo de sus bracitos cuando salieron al aire libre, la noche helada no tenía piedad así que se acurrucó mejor. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una brisa llegar a su rostro, sentía como iban a una velocidad sorprendente. El sonido del viento la arrulló y pronto quedó dormida.

En su sueño intentaba ver lindos animales o algo así sin embargo veía a su madre corriendo escaleras arriba mientras su padre quedaba abajo. Entró en el cuarto de Harry pero cuando intento poner el seguro una figura se desplazo en la oscuridad.

-escóndete- fueron las ultimas palabras de su madre.

Un rayo de luz ilumino la habitación y su madre cayo. La niña no soportó más y se detuvo enfrente de su hermano. Se escuchó una risa que venía de la sombra, era una risa amarga sin alegría. Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucy pero no se movió, un segundo rayo de luz fe a dar en ella y su hermanito, pero algo ocurrió y la sombra desapareció.

Cuando despertó estaba empapada y de sus ojos caían dos lágrimas. Cuando por fin pudo concentrarse, vio unos ojos dorados viéndola desde el otro extremo de la sala.

………………………………………………..

Ya se que tarde siglos en escribir pero mis profesores se volvieron locos y pues no podía escribir pero aquí esta la historia. Espero les guste, capi dedicado a mi hermanita lu. Niña t adoro espero que vuelvas con nosotros rápido.


	3. nota de la autora

nota de la autora

Hola chicos lamento, no poder actualizar, y creanme he estado muy ocupada, estoy en exámenes además comencé con partidos y tengo problemas últimamente en mi casa.

Creanme que ahorita me estoy escapando para poder avisarles la razón por la cual no podré subir los capítulos hasta dentro de una semana.

No se desesperen trataré de compensarlos de alguna forma. Gracias por leer mi fic un abrazo a todos.


	4. otra nota de la autora

NOTA:

Hola a todos chicos solo quería desearles un buen año 2010 y decirles que espero que si este año no fue bueno el próximo sea mejor y si fue bueno que sea muuucho mejor.

Pronto espero poder subir mas capítulos, de mis historias. Les deseo lo mejor. Un gran abrazo.

ATENTAMENTE:

Ashley O'Shea Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de las maravillosas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer**

…**. **

Presentaciones

Dos personas con capas negras se quedaron quietas viéndose fijamente, con las varitas apuntando a cada uno. Luego una de ellas emprendió la marcha sin guardar la varita aun; la segunda lo siguió de cerca tomando con más fuerza algo en su mano izquierda aparte de la varita. Sus pasos resonaban por la pequeña calle. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con cada paso. Dieron vuelta y entraron en un callejón.

-No creí que vinieras Dolov.- dijo el que iba adelante.

-Fue por que Narcisa le pidió a Bellatrix que te siguiera hasta aquí Lucius.- Dolov tomo del brazo de Lucius a mitad del callejón. – Hasta el Señor Tenebroso sabía que era muy peligroso. ¿Por que quieres pedirles ayuda?

-El Señor Tenebroso quería su ayuda, ¿por que no pedirles algo que ni el tuvo el valor de hacer?

Lucius se soltó de la mano de Dolov y siguió caminando hasta el final del callejón. Dio la media vuelta y vio la mirada del otro. Sonrió y giro en si hasta desaparecer. Dolov suspiro una vez y siguió a Lucius en un viaje que talvez resultaría fatal.

Cuando Dolov volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una plaza, rodeada de casas, frente a el un gran reloj relucía a la luz de la luna. Un segundo después dio las 12:00; las campanadas resonaron por todos lados. Ambos dieron un pequeño salto. Pronto capas de todas las tonalidades de negro comenzaron a salir de las calles, dejando a ambos magos rodeados. Las figuras más cercanas eran de capas casi negras. Una de menor altura que otras dio un paso al frente examinando a los nuevos visitantes. Se quito la capucha y un rostro de ángel quedo iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí, hermoso aunque a la vez aterrador. Dolov tomo con más fuerza la varita, mientras Lucius mostraba su típica sonrisa. La chica también mostró una sonrisa y miro las manos de aquellos entes. De pronto dio la vuelta y quedo junto a su amo lo tomo de la mano y el vio todo lo que ella pensaba y recordaba de el ultimo ser con esos poderes que los visitó.

-Creí que su amo no quería nuestra ayuda a menos que… - la figura que estaba al lado de la pequeña hablaba con una voz hipnotizante a su modo.- su plan haya fallado y ahora necesiten ayuda.

-Señores- dijo Lucius con tono adulador- yo se que a mi amo le hubiera encantado tenerlos al lado, criaturas tan poderosas como el no se encuentran todos los días. Creo que saben que era lo que el quería, volver a poner a los magos frente a esos muggles. Al parecer el mismo que ustedes quieren. Imagínense poder salir a la hora que quieran, ustedes gobernando junto con los magos. Yo ofrezco un trato algo que a lo que no pueden decir no.

-Aro- la voz de otra de las personas con capucha resonó- este no es el lugar para hablar de esto.

Luego tomo la mano de Aro, el vampiro vio lo que Cayo creía, podía ser una buena idea y después podían traicionar a los magos y ellos tomar el control. Aro sabía que Cayo tenía razón, que no era buena idea hablar ahí, además su plan era maravilloso. Tan solo un poco burdo. Aro comenzó a caminar sin detenerse, toda la guardia lo seguía y al final los dos magos. Esa noche comenzaría la guerra tanto para magos como para vampiros y nadie sabía como terminaría.

La pequeña despertó, todo le parecía un sueño, una pesadilla, tal vez lo fuera un mal sueño y ahora que estaba despierta vería a sus padres delante de ella con su hermano. Pero no fue así, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos dorados en una cara poco conocida. Era un chico musculoso más parecido a un oso que a otra cosa, su cabello era negro rizado y tenía cara de inocencia. La pequeña Lucy se levanto algo asustada, no conocía a aquella persona, ni sabía donde estaba. Todo el cuarto era desconocido para ella, era un cuarto espacioso de colores claros. Entonces no había sido un sueño, todo era real. Una lágrima escapo por sus ojos y el chico borró toda sonrisa, el solo quería sorprenderla y ahora estaba llorando. Se levanto y trato de abrazarla.

-Pequeña no pasa nada, lamento si te asuste.- ella aun lloraba, pero lo miro con cara de desconcierto.

-Carlisle- era al único que quería ver- ¿D… donde esta?

-Aquí pequeña- dijo una voz mientras bajaba por la escalera Carlisle.

Ella solo levanto las manos, aun estaba asustada pero ver a Carlisle la tranquilizaba. El doctor la cargo sin problema y ella lo abrazó. Volvió a mirar a aquel oso, en verdad parecía un gran niño. Eso la hizo reír, ambos la vieron extrañados. Ella aun no sabia lo que sucedía en verdad, ¿Y si estuviera soñando aun? ¿Si todo era parte de un gran sueño? Eso era lo que pensaba la pequeña aun abrazada a Carlisle.

-Lo lamento pequeña- esa era otra voz diferente a la de ellos dos- Pero es real.

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward? –Pregunto Carlisle

El chico de cabello broncíneo bajo las escaleras, sus ojos eran del mismo color que de los otros dos. Los tres eran sumamente guapos y aunque no eran muy parecidos el color de la piel y ojos decía que eran familia o por lo menos así lo interpreto la pequeña. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, los tres empezaron a reírse de su gesto. Ella se unió a sus risas.

-Mira Lucy ellos- dijo señalando a ambos chicos- son mis hijos- el es Edward- señalo al chico de cabello broncíneo- y el es Emmett- el gran oso sonrió.- mis otros hijos seguramente estarán por ahí en algún lugar…

-Alice se llevo a Rose, Jasper y Esme de compras, logramos escapar de la furia de la pixie- Emmett le guiño un ojo a la pequeña- tuvo el pretexto de que ella llegaría y no tenia ropa ni un cuarto.

-Pero…- la pequeña hablo por fin- ya tengo ropa- busco su maleta.

La risa de Emmett resonó por toda la casa, miro su pequeña maleta y volvió a reír. Edward puso cara de pocos amigos y miro a su padre. Carlisle miraba negando con la cabeza a Emmett mientras se reía. Pasó Edward a su lado y le dio su mano a la pequeña que aun seguía abrazada al doctor.

-No le hagas caso es un niño aun- miro a Emmett que dejo de reírse- Mis hermanas no son tan malas.

En sus ojos el dorado era líquido un dorado hermoso. Ella estiro los brazos hacia el cuello de el. Y el Con mucho cuidado la cargo. El tacto con su piel también era frío, pero a ella no le importaba. Se recargo sobre el y cerro los ojos, no estaba cansada, había dormido lo suficiente.

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que se había quedado ahí sobre Edward, se escucho un auto y luego la ráfaga de aire rio que entro fue suficiente. Eso la hizo abrir los ojos un poco asustada.

-Oh ya esta despierta esa era la voz de una chica, resonaba como campanillas en el aire.- giro la cabeza y la miro, era como un duendecillo o una bailarina de ballet. La miro a los ojos y sonrió- hola pequeña mi nombre es Alice. – La chica bailaba de un lado a otro, Lucy la veía emocionada.

-Alice, tranquila por favor, asustaras a la niña.- la voz venia de una chica mayor y era totalmente lo opuesto a Alice, era esbelta, rubia y parecía una modelo, más bien parecía una Veela o… ¿era aun más hermosa? Se acerco a la pequeña con ojos relucientes- hola pequeña, soy Rosalie, me puedes decir Rose.

-Jasper entra por favor- Alice trataba de hacer entrar a alguien.

-Tranquilo Jasper - dijo Carlisle, tenía que ver que pasaría con ese hijo suyo, el más reciente al que más le costaba trabajo abstenerse a la sangre.

El siguiente vampiro en entrar fue uno de cabello un poco largo, color miel. Le daba miedo de cierta manera pero me miro con ojos curiosos. Un segundo después mi miedo desapareció y aunque no lo quisiera fue remplazado con tranquilidad.

-Si Jasper es por eso que puede vivir con nosotros- todos miramos a Edward- si ella es maga es por eso… supongo

-¿Maga?- a Emmett le brillaron los ojos.

-Si maga- dijo Carlisle- después hablaremos del tema creo que Lucy tiene que instalarse en su cuarto.

-¿Carlisle? – esa voz ¿por que le recordaba a la de su madre si no se parecía? En eso entro una señora con cara en forma de corazón, su pelo era de un color caramelo hermoso. Algo que sentía crecía en su interior no sabia exactamente que… Pero Jasper y Edward si lo sabían, uno sentía el amor que le tenia a Esme desde que entró, y el otro leía todo pensamiento, el pensamiento de Lily potter y Esme juntas cada una con apariencia parecida pero diferente a la vez.

Una lágrima se asomo por los ojos de la niña, y cayó al suelo. Esme por puro instinto la tomo y la cargo calmándola. Ella se sintió protegida y los miro de nuevo a todos, su familia había estado protegida por años, y era pequeña, sus padres se habían esmerado tanto en formarla y vio que ellos también, debían de haber pasado años, siglos, eran hermosos perfectos, la familia perfecta que amaba a una pequeña humana. Esme subió las escaleras y dejo ver un pequeño cuarto morado claro, con una alfombra del mismo color pero mas fuerte. Había juguetes por todos lados y una pequeña pijama sobre la camita. Se la puso y volvió a dormir, no sabia si en verdad estaba cansada, pero por todo lo sucedido cerró los ojos y se aparto de ese mundo a otro donde todo era mejor.

Esme bajo con una nueva sensación, como si el bebe que había perdido ahora estuviera arriba durmiendo, miro a sus hijos, con una sonrisa en la cara ahora si la familia que siempre habían querido estaba completa. Arriba en los labios de Lucy había una sonrisa dibujada sin saber que depararía el futuro pero ahora tenia una familia que la quería.

…**.**

**Chicos lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve muchos problemas y no había podido seguir con las historias pero ya me aplicare y las continuare. Prometo no dejarla abandonada :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de dos de las mejores escritoras del mundo. J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahora si lo más pronto que pueda ire subiendo los capitulos de esta historia…. Gracias a todos los que la leen, sobre todo a ti … chibi 100 en verdad gracias por recordarme por que hago esta historia. Y a todos los demas tambien gracias. **

…**.**

La carta

5 años después…

El cuarto estaba a obscuras, un rayo de luz se colaba por las cortinas, y solo iluminaba un cuadro reflejado en la alfombra de color lila, miraras a donde miraras millones de juguetes estaban alrededor y sobre un pequeño mueble había varias fotos. La primera era una donde estaban dos señores una señora pelirroja y un señor con lentes y cabello alborotado, en brazos tenían a un pequeño bebe que jugueteaba con una varita. Se movían y saludaban a quien viera la foto, las siguientes eran fotos normales que se quedaban quietas, una con sus padres adoptivos, otra con sus hermanos y otra con toda la familia. Detrás había fotos de la pequeña donde se veía como iba creciendo año a año. Viendo del otro lado había una camita donde se veía un bulto moviéndose, en señal de respiración. Todo era tranquilo y calmado no había pasado mucho desde que había amanecido.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron 7 voces al unísono haciendo que una niña saltara de su cama.

-Hola- susurro la pequeña aun somnolienta.

-Felicidades pequeña- dijo Carlisle- cámbiate y bajaremos a abrir tus regalos.

Una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro y salto de la cama. Llamo a Alice para que la ayudara y ella felizmente fue. Esme las miro unos segundos más, miraba a la pequeña mientras Alice le probaba toda la ropa del armario. Hace cinco años había llegado a cambiarles la vida y ahora regresaría a su origen, con los suyos, tanto tiempo alejada de los magos y brujas, ahora regresaba, la hermana del legendario Harry Potter un niño del que nadie sabía nada desde que sus padres murieron. Según Albus nadie tenia idea de la existencia de la niña era una niña común según muchos, era la hermana mas normal de todos los Cullen, la única a la que se le veía comer y caminaba con menos elegancia que los demás, pero aun así seguía siendo rara, se decía era la ultima hija que los Cullen habían adoptado, todos los demás tenían un parentesco menos ella, sus ojos no eran dorados igual que los otros pero era las mas querida por todos la familia. Esme cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

Alice había encontrado el vestido mas lindo que pudo haber encontrado, era azul claro y tenía un moño hermoso. Cuando termino d arreglar a Lucy, le hizo una pequeña coleta, juntas bajaron las escaleras.

La sala estaba llena de regalos y lindos colores adornaban las paredes. La fiesta que cualquier niña hubiera querido. Lucy bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y abrazo a sus padres y empezó a abrir los regalos. Todos y cada uno era diferente. Libros, peluches, ropa, etc.

Hasta el fondo había otros regalos pero Carlisle le prohibió abrirlos, el empaque era diferente todos los colores eran mas apagados, y todos tenían dorado. La pasaron al comedor a partir el pastel, los Cullen hubieran preferido invitar a los amigos de su hija… el problema es que no había ninguno, ella era una Cullen y punto, eso era lo que bastaba apara que los pequeños no se le acercaran.

Se puso enfrente del pastel y espero a que le cantaran, después apago las velas y en un segundo el comedor se quedo sin luz. Todos los demás veían excepto la humana, la única humana de la casa. Alguien entro, alguien encendió la luz y ahí estaba, Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts. Lucy se le quedo viendo, la última vez que lo vio fue hace cinco años.

Le sonrió a la niña, saludo a la familia y tomo una carta, se la dio a Lucy quien la abrió. Había dos hojas dentro tomo una y la leyó.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Cullen:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_Miro a Albus y tomo la otra hoja. _

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos__ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia__, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica__, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes__, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos__, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas__, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos__, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección__, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Miro a su familia a todos y cada uno, como no haber esperado ese día, pero y ¿si ese no era su mundo? Había pasado tanto entre vampiros y ahora se iba a otro lado. Carlisle la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala, tomo uno de los regalos que no la dejaron abrir y se lo dio, era una cajita alargada y un poco plana. La abrió y miro dentro, era un palo de madera, para ser exactos una varita, la tomo hubo un destellos pequeño y volvió a la normalidad. Su era para ella.

-Lucy, no queremos obligarte a nada si quieres ir, aquí están ya todas tus cosas- dijo Carlisle señalando los paquetes- solo se trata de que nos digas lo que quieres.

-Pero… ¿los volveré a ver?

-Pequeña, los alumnos vuelven en vacaciones de invierno y terminando el curso, nadie puede quedarse en la escuela.

Miro a sus padres y luego a Dumbledore, asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Entonces partiría en unos cuantos días. Miro de nuevo a su famila con una lágrima en los ojos. Todos corrieron a abrazarla.

-Los quiero- fue lo único q salio de su boca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling. **

**Lamento si tarde mucho pero aquí esta. Otro capi espero les guste.**

Hogwarts

La pequeña miró para todos lados. Buscaba un andén en particular, el andén 9 y ¾, le habían dicho exactamente donde estaría, su familia la acompañaban mirando a la gente con una amable sonrisa. Pasados los segundos encontraron el andén, bueno no exactamente, sin embrago miraron una columna entre el numero 9 y el 10, sus hermanos la vieron preocupados, pero siguieron a la niña que corría directo a la columna y la traspaso, todos ellos entraron igual, pasando la pared había otro anden, justo el que buscaban.

La niña fue directo al tren y dejo sus cosas. Luego regreso al lado de su familia, faltaba poco para que dieran las once. Los miro y miro a los demás chicos, ya empezaban a subir, los miro por última vez y los abrazo. Luego sonrió y camino directo al tren. En los pasillos los chicos platicaban entre si y jugaban. Ella siguió su camino hasta que encontró un lugar donde sentarse, no había nadie seria perfecto para ella.

-Hola…- era una voz masculina, era un chico de su mismo grado. Era alto, de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules.

-Hola- susurro Lucy, sonrojándose y bajo la mirada.

-Disculpa si molesto, pero todo lo demás esta lleno y no hay donde me pueda sentar. Crees que sea posible…- miro al lado de Lucy que estaba vacío.

-Adelante pasa.- Jamás le había pasado eso. Y este chico lo veía y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

El chico pasó y se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola. El tren comenzó a moverse y el no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica. El movimiento del tren era demasiado lento, demasiado suave y mas para alguien que sabe lo que significa ir a espaldas de un vampiro a toda velocidad. Lucy se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico sobre ella. Volteo a mirarlo y ambos apartaron la mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos, ella miro por el espejo, ya estaban un poco lejos de la estación y lo que vio le alegro el día. Sus hermanos, corrían a la misma velocidad que el tren a veces se adelantaban y se quedaban ahí viéndola pasar. Su sonrisa se ensancho verlos era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Pero de pronto el sol comenzó a brillar en todo su esplendor. Y fue entonces cuando sus hermanos tuvieron que esconderse. Ella no sabia si seguían allí a no así que volvió a mirar para el compartimiento, donde estaba el chico mirando la dirección donde habían desaparecido sus hermanos. Todo color se fue de la cara de la niña, ¿Y si los había visto? El la miro sonriendo.

-Cual es tu nombre- dijo haciendo una platica casual.

-Lucia Cullen- dijo. –Lo miro- ¿Y tu?

-Yo, mi nombre es Ethan. Dime eres mitad mago… o ¿algo así?

-No ambos padres eran muggles- estaba mas asustada por creer que el ya sabia la verdad.

-Oh creí que… nada no importa- miro d nuevo por la ventana.

El camino estuvo en silencio, sus hermanos seguramente se habían quedado muy atrás. Y ahora se adentraba cada vez más en un territorio totalmente desconocido. Pero el chico que estaba enfrente de ella, la hacia sentirse cómoda. Lo miró de nuevo, esos ojos azules, se sonrojo otra vez. El se levanto y la miro.

-¿No vienes?

-A donde

-Tenemos que cambiarnos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella salio siguiendo a las demás chicas que traían las túnicas en la mano. Unos minutos después llego cambiada a su compartimiento donde estaba el chico esperándola.

No tardaron en llegar a la estación donde alguien gritaba a los de primer grado. Ambos chicos corrieron hacia allá y vieron a alguien más que enorme frente a ellos. En verdad era alguien enorme, ¡gigante! Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos los llevo en dirección al lago. Partieron de ahí al castillo. El chico No se separo de ella en ningún momento. Había algo ahí cerca que ella podía sentir, algo que la hacia sentir insegura y observada. Llegaron al gran castillo donde esperaron a alguien. Bajo una maestra y los guió a el gran comedor. Los demás estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares mirando a los chicos nuevos.

Uno a uno los pasaron a el pequeño banco y le ponían un viejo sombrero.

-¿Samantha?- dijo la maestra.

Una pequeña cabeza de pelo castaño mal peinado sobresalió de las otras, llevaba unos lentes enormes de fondo de botella, el uniforme le quedaba grande. Trato de salir de los pocos que quedaban y cayo de bruces, todos los demás comenzaron a reír excepto dos pequeños, Lucy se agacho, mientras Ethan la ayudaba a levantar.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Si estoy bien tan solo me tropecé- dijo volviendo a caminar hacia el sombrero.

-Gryffindor!- grito y le aplaudieron en esa mesa. La chica se fue sin más.

-¿Lucia Cullen?- su sonrisa se apago y camino mirando a Ethan. El sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Mmmm a ¿quien quieres engañar chiquilla? – La pequeña se sorprendió- sabemos lo que pasara y ambos tenemos en cuenta que Slytherin seria la mejor opción.

-Por favor- susurró la pequeña- por favor todo menos eso.

-Tienes una mente brillante, excepcional para Ravenclaw pero podrías ser una gran Hufflepuff y ni se diga d Slytherin o Gryffindor. Pero no puedes estar en todas.

-Tan solo elige una y ya- Lucy refunfuño entre dientes.

-Gryffidor!

Se relajo y bajo del banco para dar paso a dos chicos más y luego a Ethan que rápidamente llego a Gryffindor. Se sentaron juntos incluyendo a Samantha juntos en tal extensión de mesa. Sirvieron el gran banquete y después los mandaron a dormir, el prefecto de esa época los llevo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Tarta de chocolate- dijo el prefecto y el cuadro los dejo entrar.

Les dijo la dirección de los cuartos y todos corrieron dentro. Lucy encontró sus cosas junto a la cama de Samantha. Por lo menos hablaría con alguien. Se puso el pijama y entro en las cobijas cerrando los ojos.

Esta vez corría por una gran calle desierta, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Enfrente una casa donde había una familia. Un chico de 6 años y sus padres y su hermano, supuso Lucy, mandaban a hacer todo al chico. No podía verle la cara al pequeño y eso la desesperaba y justo cuando el voltearía, ella caía al vació y quedaba en su antigua casa vieja sin nadie, veía como atacaban a su madre y la mataban frente a ella. Y justo cuando a su hermano lo asesinaría y el rayo de luz le dio a ella despertó.


End file.
